Temptation
by thesocialhermit
Summary: After an eye-awakening dream, Roy Mustang finally goes after what he wants, Riza Hawkeye.


This is a fanfiction I came up with last night. The ending's a little horrible, but I couldn't think of a good enough way to close it off. They're probably OOC but.. I still love it :) Reviews would be much appreciated as well as tasteful constructive criticism.

--

A raspy whisper of his name escaped from her lips between soft moans and grunts of pleasure, her body moving, corresponding to each and every of his powerful thrusts. Every small noise she made, every time she clenched her inner muscles around him he would react with a loud groan and a roughening his pace. With a final thrust, she released herself at the base of him, his own not too far off. His sweat covered his body laid down beside hers, lightly kissed her temple before she drifted off. Her amber-eyes closing before whispering out three important words, "I love you."

--

Groggily, a certain Colonel sat upright in his bed, yawning loudly. The heel of his palm rubbing his right eye, fingers tangled in his own hair the other eye barely open. Swiftly, he dressed in his military attire and headed off, Havoc's car already parked outside his door waiting for him.

"Morning Colonel." Jean greeted, glancing at Roy through the rearview mirror. "Morning, Lieutenant Havoc." He returned, his normal smirk forming at his lips. Havoc shook his head lightly, stepping on the gas pedal as they headed off to the Central Headquarters.

--

As usual, the other subordinates were working already at their desks. The blinds were drawn up, sun beating down on them. Their coats were slung across the backs of their chairs. Falman, Breda, and Feury glanced up at the door and saluted, "Morning Colonel!" They all cheerily greeted. Roy nodded in acknowledgement, going to his own desk and sat down, pulling off his jacket, "Awfully warm in here, isn't it?"

"That's East City's summer for you." Havoc commented gingerly, going to his own mountainous pile of paperwork. "The only benefit is that all the girls all wear tiny clothing." He sighed happily, in a fantasizing thought about his dream girl, in a hardly concealing outfit. Feury turned a light pink at the idea, quickly racing through his work to get his mind off it as Breda agreed. Falman simply ignored the other three, doing his work slowly and properly. The only noise for the passing few minutes was the scratching of pens on paper until the door slowly opened, "Morning everyone." Riza Hawkeye walked in, clutching onto several water bottles, "I thought you guys might need these." She placed one on each man's desk.

"Thanks!" The others cheered, cracking open the bottles and downing the majority of the contents. Roy eyed his water, then looked back at a case paper with needed his validating signature, "Thanks Lieutenant." He turned his head to give her a quick smile before going back to stare at his work. Riza nodded and went back to her desk working quietly.

--

Hours later, as their paperwork was nicely finished, Havoc was loudly bragging about a date that, he thought, went perfectly. "So then! She gave me a kiss and wished me a good night, going into her apartment." Roy gave a small chuckle causing everyone's attention to drift to him, "Something wrong Colonel?" Feury asked. "Nothing, but where was this kiss Havoc?" Roy's smug look crawled over his features, causing Havoc to reconsider his bragging, "The cheek sir." Roy gave another chuckle, "She'll call you later today and break it off." Havoc's eyes flew open, "What!? How do you know?" He stood up quickly, staring at his superior officer, his cigarette nearly falling from his mouth. Roy waved a gloved hand at his second lieutenant, "A kiss on the cheek is neutral. It shows she has minimal interest in you. A kiss on your lips however, shows she wants more." His tone of speech made him sound like the true expert he was. Havoc slipped back into his chair, acting like a lifeless shell once again, "Dumped! Again!" Breda scoffed, nearly laughing at his friend.

Riza's sigh caught only Falman's attention, "Do you have any input on this? You are female." Havoc's ears perked, looking up at Riza expectantly for something more positive, only receiving a shake of her head, "Sorry, the Colonel was correct. His knowledge of women still astounds me though." Her amber eyes slid over to him, a cold look in them. Roy smirked, "I've had my share of relationships." The other men chuckled, "Relationships? More like two dates, a quick fuck, then you dump the girl, sir." Breda leaned his chin against his fist, his elbow propped up on the table. Roy shrugged, "I know enough to render our resident female speechless."

Riza rolled her eyes, sighing, "Sir, could I open a window, it's stifling in here." Her attempt at switching the subject matter of their discussion worked. Roy nodded as she stood up and walked over to the window, opening it with a soft grunt. The colonel's eye widened for a moment. _The same grunt from my dream._ He thought but brushed it off quickly, reminding himself that Riza, no matter how much he wished against it, was his fellow comrade. A relationship within the group would affect their work, distracting him from his goal to be Furher.

Riza perched her elbows on the window's ledge, her chin on top of her hands as she switched her weight between feet in an attempt to de-numb them from sitting cross-legged for so long. This only caused Roy to sharply turn his head away from her. The only thing he had noticed was the way her ass bounced lightly as she moved her weight around. Luckily, he had kept his cool.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." He called out, getting her attention. "Could you fetch me another bottle of water? I'm parched." She stood up and nodded, "Yes sir," marching off to the kitchen area again to get a bottle for him. Roy eased back on his chair, unbuttoning his collar and rolled up his sleeves. His feet were propped up on his desk, one leg crossed over the other as he tucked his arms behind his head, shutting his eyes for a moment.

Breda leaned in and whispered to the other subordinates, who were functioning properly, unlike Havoc. "Wanna clear off and go play poker? I know there is a game going on in room 38B." Falman nodded as Feury reluctantly agreed. Breda grinned and pulled Havoc quietly off with them, Riza only returning minutes later. She placed the water down on Roy's desk, tapping his shoulder, "Sir, the water you asked for." His eyes slowly flickered open as he sat back up, "Mm? Oh, thank you Lieutenant." He smiled and untwisted the cap, taking a sip from it. "Other cleared off I suppose." Riza nodded to him. "All the better I guess." Roy impassively said with a shrug of his shoulders, causing Riza to raise an eyebrow, "Sir?"

Roy's genuine smirk appeared, "Want to play chess Riza?" She was put off at the use of her name from him at work but smiled, "Of course Sir." He laughed, putting up a hand, "Riza, it's just Roy." She furrowed her brows together, once again put off by his casual nature. "Alright Roy. Let's play." He pulled out a board, unfolding it and placed it down on an empty table, Riza assembling the white pieces in front of her, Roy setting up his black ones. "Riza?" She looked up at him, "Yes Roy?" He ran his fingers through his jet-black bangs, pulling them from his from sweating forehead. "How come you don't date anyone?" His left eyebrow moved up, a coy face on. His face was directed at his pieces, but his dark eyes were glancing up at her. She paused at the question, unable to answer for several moments, "I just, haven't found anyone that interests me so far." Her voice was still professional, as usual.

He gave a nod, absorbing what she said, "Ah, and what are you looking for? If you don't mind me asking." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read his attitude and gain an understanding of his thought process at this moment. "Someone down to earth, who can understand my loyalty to my work, not to mention capable of getting that I can take care of myself. I do not always need to be looked after." Roy shook his head. _Typical Riza.._ His thoughts echoed in his mind. "Alright. And their looks?" She shrugged, "The usual. Tall.. Dark and handsome I suppose." She moved a pawn forward.

He matched her pawn with one of his. "I may be, sounding like a narcissist here, but, that sounds _quite_ similar to me." Even though it was subtle, Roy saw her body quiver, a chill probably running down her spine, "You are sounding like a narcissist here Roy. An egotistical one." From her tone, Roy knew she was holding something back. "Tsktsk Riza, insulting a superior officer?" She scoffed, "I do it all the time, and you're just noticing this now?" One of her pawns captured his, but was taken down by one of Roy's dark ones. "I'm slow at a few things. You're just noticing that now?" He questioned in a mocking tone. She abruptly stopped playing, "Alright Roy. What is it that you want?" She snapped out, getting irritated by his little game. "You're usually like this when there's something you want from one of us."

"Found out so quickly? You not only have hawk's eyes, but the sharp mind of one as well, Lieutenant." He stood up and moved closer to her, "I want, you." She was taken aback by his straightforwardness, "Sir..?" A finger moved to her lips, "It's Roy, remember?" His finger was quickly replaced with his own pair of lips, roughly sweeping her into a deep kiss.

Her confidence flew back to her, kissing back and parted her lips as Roy licked at them, craving entrance into her mouth. She groaned as his tongue expertly rubbed against hers, Riza's hands moved back to the table, throwing off the chessboard and its pieces as she laid back on the table, Roy climbing on top of her, never once breaking the heated kiss. Her fingers dug tightly into his shoulder through his white collared shirt, knees squeezing at his sides tightly. Slipping under her black shirt, Roy's hands grasped onto Riza's chest, earning him a pleasured moan, and another as his fingers moved her bra out of the way and slid across her nipples. The moans were exactly like the ones from his dreams. The moans that had driven him crazy. The ones that had caused him to vow that he would make them come from her in reality. Riza pushed back from the kiss, gasping for air. "Riza.." Roy mumbled out fervently, moving to nibble on her earlobe, and then laying kisses from her temple, down her cheek and jaw line, and finally across her neck finding want he had searched for. A soft spot, which made Riza gasp and let out a long, appreciative moan. Roy attacked it without haste, biting, sucking, nipping and pulling at it restlessly, moan after long, pleasurable moan came from the blonde lieutenant each time he did so.

"Roy…" Her voice called out in a raspy whisper, the dream flooding back in his mind brightly. Her naked form seductively appearing in his mind. Her seducing voice echoing loudly, as well as her extremely satisfied look as she hit her orgasm.

He snapped back to reality as her voice called his name more apprehensively, "Roy, we're going to get.. Caught.." She groaned out, pushing him off with her tight grip on his shoulders, "Could we, go somewhere more private?" He smirked and gave her a tender kiss on her bruised lips, "Sure Riza. Anything you want." He scooped her up in his arms, leaving a note for their fellow teammates, leaving quickly for his house.

--

As the four male subordinates walked back into the office, Feury was the first to notice the letter, Falman perched over his shoulder scanning the letter as well. "Took them long enough." He scoffed, the sergeant lieutenant nodding in agreement.


End file.
